Lucaya A Thousand Years
by gmwfanfics
Summary: Mainly its a lucaya songfic with the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri
1. Chapter 1

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises._

Maya sped down the road, tears pooling in her cloudy blue eyes.  
She needed to get away from him.

 _How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
_  
She felt tears trickled down her flustered cheeks.  
It was a dark, cloudy night and the road was curvy.  
She sped even faster and tried to turn, but her car flipped over.

 _But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow.  
_  
He chased after her frantically.  
He stopped when he came across a black car.  
It was upside down, and there she was.

 _One step closer...  
_  
He ran out of his truck and stopped when he saw her.  
He took a step closer to the car and pulled out his phone to called 911.  
When they finally came they drove her to the hospital.

 _I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you..._

He waited and waited every day, anticipation growing inside him.

For the call that said she could be released to go home.

 _For a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more._

The day she was released he was so happy, but she wouldn't even dare look at him in the car.

 _Time stands still, Beauty in all she is I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.  
_  
He walked over to her side and helped her out of the car.  
She stood in front of him, staring at the cold, hard ground.

 _Every breathe, every hour has come to this.  
_  
He pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips, tasting her cherry chopstick.

 _One step closer..._

She kissed him back.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you..._

They walked inside neither one of them daring to break the kiss.

 _For a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more.  
_  
They went upstairs and closed the bedroom door.

 _All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me and I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love your for a thousand more._

He shut the door and she said,  
"Please be gentle."  
He nodded.

 _One step closer...  
_  
He stepped closer to Maya.

 _One step closer..._

Maya stepped closer to him.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years." he whispered in her ear.  
Maya blushed like crazy.

"I'll love you Lucas, for a thousand more." Maya whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises._

Maya sped down the road, tears pooling in her cloudy blue eyes.  
She needed to get away from him.

 _How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
_  
She felt tears trickled down her flustered cheeks.  
It was a dark, cloudy night and the road was curvy.  
She sped even faster and tried to turn, but her car flipped over.

 _But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow.  
_  
He chased after her frantically.  
He stopped when he came across a black car.  
It was upside down, and there she was.

 _One step closer...  
_  
He ran out of his truck and stopped when he saw her.  
He took a step closer to the car and pulled out his phone to called 911.  
When they finally came they drove her to the hospital.

 _I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you..._

He waited and waited every day, anticipation growing inside him.

For the call that said she could be released to go home.

 _For a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more._

The day she was released he was so happy, but she wouldn't even dare look at him in the car.

 _Time stands still, Beauty in all she is I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.  
_  
He walked over to her side and helped her out of the car.  
She stood in front of him, staring at the cold, hard ground.

 _Every breathe, every hour has come to this.  
_  
He pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips, tasting her cherry chopstick.

 _One step closer..._

She kissed him back.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you..._

They walked inside neither one of them daring to break the kiss.

 _For a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more.  
_  
They went upstairs and closed the bedroom door.

 _All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me and I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love your for a thousand more._

He shut the door and she said,  
"Please be gentle."  
He nodded.

 _One step closer...  
_  
He stepped closer to Maya.

 _One step closer..._

Maya stepped closer to him.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years." he whispered in her ear.  
Maya blushed like crazy.

"I'll love you Lucas, for a thousand more." Maya whispered.


End file.
